


Haircut

by samusunas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goshiki has no experience, Haircuts, Hesitant Shirabu, M/M, One Shot, Shirabu falls first, Shiratorizawa, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samusunas/pseuds/samusunas
Summary: Goshiki has been giving himself haircuts since he can remember.So, why not try it on someone new?
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, ShiraGoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Haircut

Shirabu is currently sitting on the sink of his small bathroom whilst Goshiki is overthinking how he’s going to approach this situation.  
  
He’s exaggerating arm movements and hand measurements in hopes that the older doesn’t notice his attempt to stall before his nerves, more or less, settle down. The setter notices, of course, but decides to only silently question his decision to let the boy cut his hair. Prompting the younger to begin, Shirabu tells him to get on with it or he’s leaving.  
  
Goshiki holds his breath and starts. He gets the hang of it, at least he thinks so, with only a slight shake of his hands.  
  
Before Goshiki realizes, he’s taken a few steps forward to get a better handle of the hair. He’s oblivious of their faces now being only inches apart as well as his newly resting leg between those of the shorter boy. Shirabu turns red and tightens his hands grips on the side of the marble counter cause ‘ _what the fuck _. he’s so close to me right now i can literally feel him breathing.’  
  
Meanwhile, Goshiki is solely concentrated on Shirabu’s hair, with slightly squinted eyes and a small bite of his tongue, fearing the reaction he’ll get if he messes this up. He did _not _beg Shirabu for months on end to let him cut his hair just to do a crappy job. He wants to make sure it’s the best damn haircut Shirabu Kenjirou has ever gotten in his life.__  
  
Goshiki pulls away after a while, beaming at the results. Shirabu just looks at him, calculating eyes taking in the moment, only for months later to set it as the official point in time his ridiculous crush on the first year began. Goshiki excitedly tells him to turn around and face the mirror, Shirabu complying only after giving a deep sigh at what he has been imagining might be the most regretful choice of his high school career.  
  
The boy blinked at himself in the mirror. Honestly, it was a pretty bad haircut, with the top a little too short for his liking and the line not 100% straight, however, Shirabu wouldn’t say it’s the worst he’s ever had. In fact, he’d do it again to see the pride filled smile on his junior’s face as he brags about how “amazing” he did.__


End file.
